Snow
by The Lost Writer's Soul
Summary: Snow. Its beautiful. White. Angel-like. Its actually precipitation from a cloud dripping to the Earth, freezing because of how cold it is. Something like a miracle. And when I think of miracles, of angel-like, I think of River. Someday you will meet someone like her. Strong, amazing, but at the same time, innocent. It's a love that you will experience once in your life. Please R&R


Snow

* * *

><p>"Snow. Its beautiful. White. Angel-like. Its actually precipitation from a cloud dripping to the Earth, freezing because of how cold it is. Something like a miracle. And when I think of miracles, of angel-like, I think of River. Someday you will meet someone like her. Strong, amazing, but at the same time, innocent. It's a love that you will experience once in your life. That one girl you meet that seems like she was meant for you." The Doctor said, smiling at the little baby.<p>

They were in New York, 2013. The boy's mother had put him up for adoption after deciding that she couldn't keep him. The Doctor smiled down sadly at the child, kissing his forehead lightly. The doctor played with the child's fingers as they curled around the Doctor's large fingers, cooing at the Doctor's smooth voice. The Doctor rocked the child back and forth, just as a blonde curly haired woman sat down next to him.

"Hello Sweetie," River said, taking the child from her husband, "and who do we have here?" River asked, tickling the baby boy. His laughter rang out, drawing glances from near by people who were out on romantic winter walks.

"His name is Anthony." The Doctor replied, kissing River lightly. He looked her in the eyes, smiling. "He is my last present to the Ponds."

River laughed, and the Doctor's face turned to shock. "Do you think they won't like him? I didn't even think of anything like that!" The Doctor started to get worried, feeling as if he had not thought his plan through very thoroughly. River smiled and handed Anthony back over to the Doctor, and laid a hand on his arm.

"Its sweet. They will love him. I guess I am just surprised about this. You've never liked endings you know." River walked over to the Tardis, her fingers dancing on the wood lightly. The blue was worn off and the light was dim, surprising her. She hadn't seen the box looking this old in a while. She watched the Doctor talking to Anthony, catching the end of his speech.

"I know you're frightened. Its okay. I know where to take you. Now, I have some friends in a different time period that can never have kids again after their daughter was born. It's a long story, don't ask." The boy's eyes widened, cooing more and laughing. The Doctor stood up off of the park bench, walking up to the old police box. Anthony reached one hand towards it, touching the old pox with his mitten covered fingers. The Doctor pulled Anthony's puffy coat around him further. It was cold out, and the Doctor didn't want this particular present to get sick. He and River stepped into the Tardis, the warm light bending around both of them. Anthony squealed in delight, trying to catch the rays dancing in the air around them.

River shook the snowflakes out of her hair, watching the pretty little patterns fall to the Tardis floor and turn to water. "I hate how snow melts." River said, clearing off Anthony's hat. "It reminds me that no matter what, everything has to end." River turned to the Doctor and held out her hands.

"Say goodbye sweetie. I'll take him to them in 1946, so that they have time to adjust." River said, smiling.

The Doctor smiled at Anthony, placing a little necklace around the boy. It was of the stars. "Remember Anthony. There is never an end. Just a beginning and a pause. The pause may go on for a while, and it may seem as if it is forever, but it will end sooner or later." He handed Anthony to River. She typed numbers into her vortex manipulator and disappeared.

River appeared back in the Tardis a few hours later. "Doctor?" She called, roaming around the Tardis until she found him in the library. His nose was stuck in a book. She snuck behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "They loved him." She said, kissing his head. "They gave him a middle name. Anthony Brian Williams."

The Doctor laughed, replying, "Anthony Brian Pond. I like it." He swung her around until she was on his lap. She laughed. "What brought this on?" River asked, playing with his bowtie.

"Something you said earlier. How snowflakes reminded you that everything has to end." The Doctor said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a Tardis blue box, placing it in her hand. She snapped it open. Inside of a little silver ring was the most beautiful snowflake she had ever saw. The flake was a delicate design, but looked simple at the same time. It was attached to a silver necklace.

"Sweetie…" River breathed. It was beautiful. He took it out of the box, placing it around her neck. She had no words.

"It is suspended in a frozen moment. It will never melt. It will never end. It's a promise, that no matter how far away, I will always love you." The Doctor said, kissing her lightly. River smiled, a tear dripping on her cheek.

"And I will always love you." She said, kissing him back. She snuggled into him, and they sat there, staring at the fire for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Dust of Snow<p>

By Robert Frost:

The way a crow

Shook down on me

The dust of snow

From a hemlock tree

Has given my heart

A change of mood

And saved some part

Of a day I had rued.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please Review<p>

-The Lost Writers Soul


End file.
